


Habeas Corpus

by ConsortNeri



Series: Иглы и булавки [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Body Horror, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gore, Hux doesn't understand feelings, Hux sticks his fingers where they don't belong, I mean I think it's fluffy, M/M, Rough Kissing, Stitches, The Catcher in the Rye - Freeform, like mild, parental neglect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsortNeri/pseuds/ConsortNeri
Summary: A translation of Habeas Corpus by dissectionpins. Все вещи в жизни Хакса раскладывались в две коробки: то, что соответствовало его видению себя, и то, что нет. Место Кайло определенно было во второй категории.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Habeas Corpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656001) by [macabreverbosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity). 



> Большое спасибо замечательной бете Efah (ficbook.net/authors/1440615) за вычитку и редактирование!

Хакс находит его на своем заднем дворе, за сараем, который никогда не использовался. Кайло курит — чёрная клякса, прижавшаяся к белой деревянной обшивке — неловко сгорбившись и согнув длинные руки и ноги в тщетной попытке казаться меньше. Кайло всегда пытался занимать как можно меньше места — навечно впечатанная чужими стандартами и ожиданиями привычка.

Как всегда, Кайло смотрится не к месту в идеально стерильном мире Хакса, аномалия в совершенстве сбалансированного уравнения. Один-единственный аккорд, выбивающийся из мелодии, отказывающийся подчиняться. Отказывающийся сглаживаться, не желаюший становиться упорядоченной частью раковины, которую Хакс для себя выстроил. И эта мысль захватывает, а не тревожит.

Все вещи в жизни Хакса раскладывались в две коробки: то, что соответствовало его видению себя, и то, что нет. Место Кайло определенно было во второй категории, и всё-таки Хакс, как всегда, находил его бесконечно притягательным… к собственному огорчению.

Кайло бесцельно роется в своём телефоне, не сняв капюшона. Пряди волос занавесью скрывают лицо и Хакс видит только кончик носа и ровную струйку сигаретного дыма. Маленькая бледная точка в мягком море темноты. Хакс подходит ближе; в голове нарастает мелодичное возбуждающее предвкушение, как всегда, когда Кайло был рядом. “Confutatis”. “Реквием”. Моцарт.

— Ты ведь мог бы и позвонить, ты в курсе? — здоровается Хакс. Теперь ему любопытно. Это что-то новое: Кайло никогда раньше не приходил к нему без предупреждения. Это кажется странно милым.

Кайло не поворачивается к нему лицом; вместо этого он вздрагивает — телефон почти выскальзывает из пальцев и он с трудом его удерживает — сигарета падает изо рта и приземляется в траве, едва не задев обтянутое джинсами бедро.

Кайло горбится ещё больше, будто стараясь спрятаться внутрь себя — от страха или сожаления. С ним всегда было сложно, он чувствовал гораздо больше, чем Хакс мог понять. И это привлекало Хакса, как мотылька к обжигающему пламени — мотылька, которому определенно суждено сгореть. Он предполагал, что в этом-то и состояла немалая часть притяжения.

Кайло делает неопределенный жест телефоном, как бы говоря, что именно позвонить он и собирался. Хакс ждёт, не реагируя на этот расплывчатый не-ответ. Кайло так до сих пор и не взглянул на него, и это… странно. Нехарактерно. Кайло всегда лез в лицо собеседнику, особенно Хаксу; это было одной из тех вещей, к которым пришлось привыкнуть… привыкнуть-измениться-перестроиться, чтобы лучше подходить к такой особенности.

Когда становится ясно, что Кайло не собирается делать то, что Хакс от него хочет, Хакс решает взять дело в свои руки. Он становится на колени перед Кайло — не важно, что штаны раскрасят пятна земли и травы — их лица теперь на одном уровне и Хакс не может сдержать удивлённого вздоха от зрелища, что ему открывается.

Кайло смотрит на него своими большими тёмно-карими глазами, и при любых других обстоятельствах они приковывали бы внимание Хакса безоговорочно, но сейчас… О, сейчас это просто фон, великолепный фон для настоящего произведения искусства.

— Что случилось? — очарованно шепчет Хакс, разрываясь между злостью и восхищением.

Кайло сглатывает, облизывает губы — разбитые и окровавленные, алая кровь тоненьким ручейком всё ещё прелестно медленно стекает на подбородок. Слегка шевелит рукой у своего лица, привлекая внимание к изуродованным чертам. Нос немного свернут на сторону — скорее всего, сломан; глубокая рана над бровью, очевидно, доходит до кости и явно нуждается в обработке. Хакс тянется к нему, убирает волосы от лица Кайло, стягивает капюшон с головы, чтобы было лучше видно. Просто чтобы оценить тяжесть повреждений, говорит он себе.

Он берет лицо Кайло в ладони, почти с обожанием лаская скулы большими пальцами — и не может отвести взгляд. Кайло просто потрясающе выглядит в потёках собственной багровой крови.

— Подрался, — наконец, тихо бормочет Кайло, закрыв глаза и расслабленно подавшись навстречу хаксовым успокаивающим прикосновениям.

— И пришёл сюда, а не домой? — выдыхает Хакс. — Вставай. Вставай, нужно всё обработать и наверняка наложить швы.

Сердце Хакса отчаянно стучит в груди. Диссонантное стаккато по ребрам; Вагнер. Удары, эхом резонирующие в грудной клетке — но не меняющие окраски, наполненные всё теми же эмоциями. Неистовыми, беспорядочными эмоциями, которые Хакс никогда не сможет объяснить себе, понять, повторить. Целый мир, открытый его чувствам, мир, окатывающий его мощной волной ощущений, и всё же…

И всё же — живее всего он чувствовал себя именно тогда, когда держал руку Кайло в своей. Очень-очень любопытно, правда.

Они входят через главную дверь — огромный дом похож на пещеру; глубокая тишина, кажется, эхом отражается от стен. Эхом. Эхом-которого-нет: злобной, агрессивной пустотой, готовой вгрызться во внутренности, обглодать кости. Хищной. Хакс всегда считал дом враждебным — с его суровыми высокими белыми потолками, с его безукоризненным дизайном, кроваво капающим изо всех щелей. Дом был искусственным. “Фальшивым”, — не удерживается от подсказки сознание Хакса.

Он оглядывается на Кайло, наблюдает за калейдоскопом эмоций, отражающимся на чужом лице, меняющимся быстро, как кадры кинопленки: от боли к едва заметному трепету благоговения — будто он забыл, где Хакс живёт и кем Хакс вообще был — снова к боли, а затем — к легкой улыбке, когда он замечает, что Хакс смотрит на него. Сердце снова заходится в лихорадочном ритме, эхом отдающимся в ушах, разгоняющим кровь по венам, и артериям, и мельчайшим капиллярам, раскрашивающим кожу ярко-розовым румянцем. Кайло улыбается шире; Хакс не обращает на него внимания.

Они без помех добираются до ванной комнаты — родителей Хакса, как всегда, нет дома. Он полагает, что у Кайло такая же ситуация. Он не чувствует сожаления при этой мысли; вообще-то, он совсем ничего не чувствует. Его сердце определенно не сжимается от сочувствия, его лёгкие не болят от того, что он неосознанно задерживает дыхание и не замечает этого. А Вагнер — Вагнер всё ещё поёт в венах, стучит в распахнутой настежь грудной клетке. Хочется собственными руками раскрыть рёбра пошире, раскроить плоть, вытащить глупый, оскорбительно громко стучащий орган, и выкинуть его прочь — чтобы его, Хакса, оставили, наконец, в покое.

Он отпускает руку Кайло. Тот хмурится ему в спину.

Хакс указывает на раковину, давая понять, где именно возле неё Кайло должен расположиться; затем — извлекает из одного из многочисленных шкафчиков аптечку. Он роется в ней, выкладывая на керамическую поверхность то, что может ему понадобиться. Выдыхает, опираясь руками на холодную раковину, замирает на секунду, просто дыша; когда Хакс чувствует, что достаточно успокоился, он оборачивается к Кайло, чтобы ещё раз оценить повреждения.

Теперь, когда у Хакса появилась возможность хорошенько всё рассмотреть, он не сомневается: нос определенно сломан. Рана на лбу настолько глубока, что красно-белая кость выглядывает наружу. Кровотечение из носа почти прекратилось, но губы — губы были совершенно разбиты, кожа разорвана или во время драки, или же сам Кайло повредил её зубами, и истерзанная плоть медленно плачет кровью, расцветая ей, как изысканный цветок. Хакс хочет потрогать эти рваные края — коснуться открытой, беззащитной плоти; сокровенная, почти любовная ласка.

Для этого будет время. Сначала — нос.

— Будет больно, — рассеянно предупреждает Хакс и, зафиксировав лицо Кайло рукой, ставит на место носовые хрящи ребром ладони. Кайло вскрикивает и инстинктивно отшатывается — кровь вдруг хлещет маленьким водопадом, и так же стремительно останавливается, впитывается тканью черного балахона. Хакс слегка сочувственно морщится; он абсолютно поглощён видом крови и разбитых губ.

Хакс хочет поцеловать Кайло, слизать всю кровь, попробовать на вкус, вонзить в истерзанную плоть свои зубы. Он так и делает — наклоняется, проведя рукой по щеке Кайло, почувствовав все изгибы контура его лица. Он облизывает губы Кайло — дразнящий металлический вкус крови.

Кайло со стоном приоткрывает рот, его руки дрожат на талии Хакса, притягивая его ближе, прижимая к груди — и Хакс использует эту возможность, чтобы скользнуть языком ему в рот, углубляя поцелуй, кусая и без того поврежденную кожу.

Они прерывают поцелуй, пытаясь отдышаться, касаясь друг друга лбами, закрыв глаза. Хакс облизывается — вкус крови никуда не исчез, такой же металлический, как и прежде. Он отстраняется и роется в аптечке в поисках антисептических салфеток, чтобы очистить рану и, наконец, наложить швы.

Хакс аккуратно, методически промокает салфетками поверхность раны. Он касается её краев указательным пальцем — просто чтобы почувствовать текстуру рваной кожи. Кайло шипит от боли, но не сдвигается ни на сантиметр, позволяя Хаксу внимательно рассматривать всё, что ему хочется.

Сердце снова сбивается с ритма.

Хакс осторожно убирает руку от раны и находит в аптечке иглу и нить; он хранит их там, где это не вызвало бы вопросов. Не то чтобы его родители вообще что-то замечали, но это дело принципа.

— Я прочёл книгу, которую ты мне дал, — Хакс пытается отвлечь Кайло от своих действий. Он вдевает нитку в иголку и подносит её к коже; прокалывает сначала один край раны, затем — второй.

— Над пропастью во ржи?

Хакс кивает.

— Ну и… о, ччёрт… что ты о ней думаешь?

— Там немало гомоэротической напряженности. Особенно в отношении главного героя, — Хакс аккуратно протягивает шёлковую нить через кожу Кайло. Через оба края раны — и петля — и ещё раз.

— Думаешь, Холден Колфилд — гей? — скептически спрашивает Кайло.

— Нет, но я, тем не менее, ясно вижу, насколько ты им увлечен. Честно говоря, я думаю, люди на другой планете смогли бы это ясно увидеть, — рана не была глубокой; двойного шва по шесть стежков должно хватить. Хакс абсолютно сфокусирован на швах, которые накладывает твердой рукой.

— Я про книгу спросил.

— Я так и понял. Просто я немного отвлекся на твой драматически-трагичный стояк на Холдена, — последний стежок; Хакс затягивает шелковую нить, чтобы она не выскользнула, и обрезает лишнее маленькими ножницами.

— Ну и?

— Это хорошая книга, Кайло. Ну вот — всё в порядке. Умывайся и пойдём отсюда.

— “Пойдём”? В смысле — куда-то вместе? Куда?

— Да, вместе. Я хочу пойти с тобой куда-нибудь поесть.

— Пицца.

— Ну, если настаиваешь. Всё, пойдём, — Хакс на секунду останавливает свои руки на бедрах Кайло, и начинает убирать последствия их импровизированного сеанса первой помощи. Он странно спокоен, когда очищает иголку и раскладывает прочие инструменты.

Хакс оглядывается на Кайло и ощущает странную тяжесть в груди; он чувствует себя… целым. Это приятное чувство.


End file.
